Dark Guard Journals: Epilogue
"Considering these were still right where I had left them, even after 5 years, I know I must've hidden them well. I told myself that my last official journal entry would be the last time I ever touched these writings, but I feel this might be necessary, at least to myself. As I already said, it's been 5 years since the destruction of the Death Star, and the end of the Empire. I've been living on a backwater planet, so to speak, one not associated with a whole lot of anything. In the end though, I consider that to be a good thing. Partly because of the lack of disturbances that I have out there, and also the fact that I met my wife on said planet. I was honest with her about what I had done, but thankfully, she's accepted me for the person I've become, not the person I was. After the Empire fell, I had doubts about my ability to have a normal life. For years, all I had known was the military, whether it be in the Republic or the Empire. I didn't believe I'd ever have the chance to live as a normal person, especially with everything I'd done in my past. My wife has convinced me otherwise, and I genuinely feel like I'll be able to spend the rest of my life happy, and in peace. Perhaps that's what I've always wanted, but never had the courage to say it. I suppose that in the end, it also shows that happy endings are possible, even for someone that has done the things I've done. Darth Vader redeemed himself on the Death Star by saving his son, and I'm glad that in my own way, I've been able to redeem myself as well. When I told her that I was coming here, to the apartment I had lived in during my time spent on Coruscant, to write one last entry in this journal, my wife asked my why. She asked me why I felt the need to return to my past life, to the things that I had done. When she first asked me, I wasn't really sure, but now that I'm here, I realize the answer. I didn't do any of the things I told her about. I never served as a member of the Dark Guard, or the Imperial Royal Guard. It wasn't me. It was Parla Raramente, the man who rarely spoke, and who followed orders, no matter how terrible they might be, without hesitation. Parla and I are two different people, now. We were the same person for a long time, but now... now we're not. He's a person who resembles me, a demon that wears my face. I won't let him control me, though. Not anymore. So, I guess the real reason I'm here, writing this entry, is to show that I'm free. I'm Davis Yoodum, and I'm free from the curse of what Parla Raramente had done. Soon, it'll be like Parla never existed at all. When that day comes, though, there'll be one last question: If Parla Raramente no longer exists, does that mean I never could? After all, without him, there is no me. Of course, it could also be looked at as if without me, there is no him, but I'm not sure that I came before him. Perhaps I'm over thinking it, but in the end, it doesn't really matter. So, now the only thing left for me to do is to move on. To return home, and live my life. Parla Raramente is gone, and my curse is gone with him." Category:Lore Category:Dark Guard Journals